


Sunset Curve becomes famous

by backtothefuture



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Homophobia, M/M, Music, becoming famous, record deal, references to other boybands, though sunset curve is not a real boyband...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothefuture/pseuds/backtothefuture
Summary: After playing successfully at the Orpheum,  Sunset Curve gets a record deal with COVINGTON RECHORDS, one of L_A's best labels. But the music industry appears cold and calculated. Being just at the beginning of their career, the boys of Sunset Curve must choose between relentless fame or genuine happiness. And when Alex gets trapped into a game of lies and deception it is up to him to change his life.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 78





	1. lonely drummer boy

**Author's Note:**

> The story deals with heavy themes such as homophobia and anxiety. This being so it is up to the reader whether to continue. If you do read the story, please share your opinion with me.  
> Also, we are set in 1995 but Julie will be part of the story.

* * *

Sweat was crawling down Alex's back. His shirt, a nice blueish one, was sticking to his skin. His throat felt sore like he'd screamed for a long time and was now unable to articulate himself in any way.

It was different from when he performed with his band. The atmosphere felt oppressive and synthetic. He didn't feel free nor happy. Although, he should. After everything the four of them had gone through, he should be exhilarated. Popping champagne bottles and throwing wild parties boisterous. Not feeling anxious and caged. Sure enough, after the successful performance of "Sunset Curve" at the Orpheum, they' had gone crazy. Visiting clubs and partying at home. Yet, everything had been different back then. He sighed heavily and wished this meeting to an early end. However, the PR-Lady (What was her name again?) was still talking and a black fan hummed his song collaterally to her boring explanation. In moments like this, Alex wished for his drum sticks. Or basically, anything to hold on to.

"So we'll put you on magazines, on billboards, on busses. Hell, even on water bottles if it's beneficial.", her monologue had finally come to an end.

Then again, her expression demanded a reaction from one of them. Or in the best case from all of them. Next to Alex, Reggie had unwrapped the sugar and had built a little town. Now with the shifted attention, he was fast to evacuate the inhabitants and hide the remaining buildings. Just Luke and Bobby seemed to have listened closer. Solely, their reactions differed. Whilst Bobby looked convinced, even excited, Luke was attentive.

"That sounds very straightforward.", he admitted. The PR-Lady nodded. Her bun whipped in sync. "Well, Mr. Patterson. How Mr. Covington explained it to me, everything is substantial for the establishing process of your band. Let me lay it out for you." She started a new paper on the Clipboard and draw a cake diagram.

Or at least something that reminded Alex of that. He hadn't been any good at maths.

"At this point.", the lady pointed somewhere on her diagram. "No one knows you. Someone might have heard of "Sunset Curve", but that's just a name. The people of tomorrow want to know the individual. Let's take "New kids on the Block." They were nobodies when they started but when the listener got feed with a concept of that band, of its members, the desire to be closer to the band increases which also means a hyper fixation on every little piece of music which also means a huge win."

Reggie had now created a little church with a graveyard behind some water bottles. Stressed, Alex tried to listen to the Lady.

They all wanted to get famous, get their music played in radio shows, in films, be invited to play live. Now with Covington Rechords all of their dreams could be fulfilled. It screeched a bit as the Lady ripped the page of the clipboard.

Her expression shifted from professional to caring. "I know it is a lot to grasp. Being famous is something you have to get used to. And as famous people do, you'll have to stand in the center of attention. Moreover, it is necessary that you'll search for this attention, especially of the media. Although, we, as your agency, have to make sure you'll be covered from the right perspective." She winked as if she'd just told the world's funniest joke and not revealed one of Alex's deep and darkest fears.

His hands shook a bit. Hiding them under the table, he took a big gasp. He really despised being in the focus of attention. As a drummer, he was mostly in the background, jamming, and having fun. It was Luke, Bobby, and sometimes Reggie who bathed in the light of fame even enjoyed it. But him? Not so much.

"Mrs. Lerroy. We just want to make music. What about that?", Luke asked, although Bobby shot him a glare.

In front of them, Mrs. Lerroy nodded thoughtfully: "You're right, Mr. Patterson. Your main chore is music. In order to get your music to the consumer we'll have to make you get noticed."

Alex could see that Luke wasn't satisfied with her answer. His jaw twitched and in his eyes shimmered a glimpse of confrontation. But Luke had done so much to get here. His rift with his mom and dad, the fleeing, and the hard work was finally paying off. He wouldn't let it slip just because of a view shoots and interviews.

"That being so, we have arranged an interview with Rolling Stone the upcoming Thursday, as well as a photoshoot on Friday.", Mrs. Lerroy concluded, and with that she dismissed them. Well, not all of them.

As Luke stormed out, closely followed by Bobby, Mrs. Lerroy came over to him and Reggie. The chair next to Alex screeched on the panel floor as the latter got up. He looked a bit uncomfortable when Mrs. Lerroy stood so near them. Her eyes appeared to be much smaller behind thick glasses. Her hair much more lively. She gave Reggie an apologetic smile which did its trick.

"If you'll need me I am outside, trying to stop Bobby from fighting with Luke.", Reggie grinned at him all casual, His sugar town hidden between a booklet. Now, alone with Mrs. Lerroy Alex's anxiety rose up to a new high. Her painted fingernails touched the surface of the meeting table and her voice was soft. So soft like cotton. Though, her words hurt like hell.

"Mr. Mayflower. I got to talk to you about a sensitive topic that needs to be discussed." Her eyes were calm while a storm set loose in Alex.

He knew what she was referring to. However, he hadn't told anybody about that unless you counted his friends and his parents. Even his coming out to them reached a few years back when they had still played in Reggie's old garage surrounded by tools and wood. For him, it had been a big deal. After his parents' complete ignorance, he had hoped for his friends and hadn't got disappointed. Now his old fears and shame came back like a long lost enemy. Alex felt his whole body shutting off. He wanted to run, to hide, and never come back. Vaguely he heard Mrs. Lerroy's explanation.

"I know this is something very personal but how I told you all a few minutes before the you-part of the band is very important. When we look at the consumer, we see thirteen-year-old girls crushing on you, guys. And you, Mr. Mayflower, are our secret weapon. You're the shy and reserved drummer. The unwritten piece of paper. So let's not scribble over that white surface. We have to be cautious. If your fans get to know that part about you, it will be all they see. Sunset Curve will be stigmatized as the band with the gay guy."

Finally, she had said it. He looked up at her. The twinkles around her eyes reminded him a lot of his mother.

"I know it's hard. But your friends deserve better than that. You'll know they would do anything for you. Even tossing their career into the trash. So, for the sake of your band, I'll urge you to be discrete about your love life." Her smile wanted to seem encouraging but Alex couldn't decipher anything positive about his situation.

He nodded as he'd just agreed to take out the trash and not hide a very important part of him.

"Okay. Mr. Mayflower. I think we're done for today. I wish you a pleasant weekend and I am very happy to hear that you've started your first album at Covington Rechords already." She stood up, obviously relieved, and packed her bag. Mechanically, Alex copied her and fled the room. . It was all he could do.


	2. Tom Cruise can't catch me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an awkward conversation with his friends, Alex needs to get away and wanders the streets of L.A.  
> But he doesn't stay lonely for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I am happy to present you chapter 2. 
> 
> I am very curious what you think. :)

His friends were waiting for him at the elevators. Covington Rechords held an entire building in one of the best districts of L.A. Easy to pay for when you're a million-dollar worth company. It was just Sunset Curve's luck to purchase a contract with them.

"Hey, Alex there you are! We thought you'd sneaked off with her.", Bobby joked which earned him a dig in the rips by Luke.

"Dude, not cool.", he mumbled, his face shadowed with the heavyweight of restless nights. They had partied quite a lot.

Reggie didn't say anything at all. His gaze met Alex as if he wanted to make sure that his friend was okay.

Quietly nodding, Alex tried to put up a casual expression. "No, she was asking about my parents, you know." The others nodded, concerned looks came rolling his way. All of them were underaged, therefore the Agency had contacted each one of their parents. Their reactions were quite extraordinary.

Luke's parents, for example, had been relieved that their son didn't turn out to be a loser after all and promised to be cooperative. The same counted for Reggie's and Bobbie's parents. Just Mr. and Mrs. Mayflower hadn't responded to any of the agency's calls. For them, their son was out of the picture. The only one who congratulated Alex was his older brother currently serving the country in Afghanistan. 

Luke sighed loudly and strolled over to him. "Dude, we're here for you.", he assured him and put his arm around his shoulders. Even though he had to stretch a bit.

"Totally!", Reggie agreed and boxed Bobby onto the shoulder. "We're here for the long ride." Bobby's hesitated nod went unnoticed by all but Alex.

The following weekend was reserved for practicing and composing. They were free to use a record room located just a few blocks from the main building.

The PR-Lady didn't bother them no more having sent them an envelope loaded with a tight schedule.

"I didn't know we needed to dance?", Luke sounded perplexed as he read the first bullet points. "And so many interviews?"

They had made a break at 2pm this afternoon and were currently scrolling through the envelope. All of them were struck dead by the overwhelming duties they had to do.

Reggie put his envelope onto his face, groaning loudly. His torso was splayed over the red sofa like a tired eel. Whilst Bobby sat crossed legged on the floor, the envelope in front of him like the bible.

In the corner, Luke was hugging his guitar as if it could save him from dance classes. Alex sighed, hiding behind his drums, he couldn't really relax.

Under his envelope-hat Reggie spoke up: "Alex, man, you and I would rock the dance part. Remember the Springshow?" Luke and Bobby laughed.

"Yeah, you were really good.", Luke agreed, his happy smile appeared on his face.

Anxious, Alex drummed a bit with his drumsticks. "Yeah, was fun.", he admitted. For the annual spring show, Reggie and he had learned the whole performance of Grease. Nothing more to say to that.

"Well, everyone was certainly enjoying it.", Bobby spoke up, his voice casual but still mocking.

Alex swallowed heavily. He didn't try to think too hard about Bobby's tone. In 1992, now three years ago, it had been fun to dance, to imitate famous performances.

They had been fourteen back then. Reggie had played the part of Sandy as he impersonated Dany. Their music teacher, a young woman from Florida had been one of those experimental ones. With an open mind and an ear for everyone. It had taken a lot to convince Alex to perform. Reggie had practically begged him. In the end, the whole show had been a huge success. Then again no one had known that he was not like the others.

"I need some fresh air.", Alex stammered. His mind was whirling around like a paper kite in a storm. Practically stumbling over his drums, he collected his jacket from the coat rack and fled the scene.

_____________________________

The streets of L.A were crowded. A slow stream of humans titled from his left to his right. Actually, he hated to be in crowded spaces, but this was much more bearable than the scene back in the record room.

He knew that his friends supported him. Still, his coming out had changed their dynamic. It wasn't noticeable 24/7. But as soon as the topic scratched homosexual grounds, they seemed to alienate. Trying to disappear, Alex pushed himself into the stream of people, getting more anonymous by the second.

Last year at the homecoming Reggie, Bobby, and Luke had taken a female partner to the dance. They had been excited, meeting up with Kaile, Milly, and Stefanie almost constantly.

One time, in a small dinner filled with the aroma of waffles and coffee, Millie had asked him the one question, his friends had not dared to ask: "Who are you taking to the dance?" He could recall their faces, all tensed and cautious.

He had tried to sound nonchalant. "I don't think I am going.", he had answered all honestly. His friends had protested. Their worry heavy on their faces. In the end, he had taken his cousin Mira to the dance. It had been easier that way.

During his whole brooding and vanishing into the void, Alex had not realized how hungry he was until he smelled the intoxicating temptation of street hotdogs.

Now with the sun trying to call it a day, fewer people were walking the streets of L.A. The stream of workers seemed to peter out. Letting his hunger lead him, he was soon in the possession of a delicious hotdog filled with fried onions, mustard, and gherkins. For a moment he wondered what Mrs. Lerroy might say.

But eating a hotdog was probably not on top of the list of "things Alex shouldn't do".

Deep in his thoughts and eating process, Alex didn't really get the whole "Dude, get out of the way" until he was sent flying onto his back. As he tried to scratch himself, his dignity, and the hotdog of the ground, he heard the other guy snicker. "I told him to get out of the way."

Turning around, angrily to be attacked and having lost his food in such a way, Alex was ready to fight.

"You run me over! I hadn't had ...the chance to .. holy mother of hell." The human language wasn't assigned to him anymore and it seemed as he turned into a heretic when flustered.

The guy in front of him looked around, a bit confused about why Alex had mentioned Satan's mother. "What? Did I run over Tom Cruise again?" His long hair flew around him. Waves of brown strands against the greyness of L.A. In moments like this Alex was sure that the world really hated him.

"The guy really despises me. If you see him somewhere let me know, I need a head start that guy might be small but he's fast. SO fast."

Gorgeous guy (that's how his brain called him from now on) smiled at him, which didn't help Alex's nervousness at all.

Trying to get any ground, Alex cleared his throat. "I hit you up if I see him."

Gorgeous guy laughed. "Great. I am Willie, by the way." His palm felt warm against Alex's and it took a second too long for Alex to answer. "Alex. I mean I am Alex."

_Great save dude._

Willie chuckled, balancing his skateboard onto his feet. "Nice to meet you, Alex." Then his gaze became a bit intrusive.

Something that didn't get to Alex at all. _No, his heart was not making a double flip, thank you, sir._

"You've got mustard on your face...", the guy explained slowly as his hand stopped a view centimeter before Alex's face. Blushing furiously Alex used the back of his hand to get the traitorous mustard off.

"Oh, yeah, thanks.", he stammered.

"I killed your hotdog, didn't I?", Willie asked, looking sorry.

Which made Alex hate on his hotdog just for making Willie sad. Demonstratively, he tossed the remaining parts into a trashcan.

"I wouldn't say killed but committed an assassination attempt."

"That was exactly what Tom Cruise said to me!", admitted Willie flipping his skateboard into his arms.

"Okay", Alex laughed awkwardly. Still debating whether he knew Tom Cruise or not. Was he a singer? Someone talented? Alex's train of thought was coming to a halt when a voice broke through.

"Willie! Dude, we've been waiting for you!" A small blondish guy with a funny hat came running towards them, stopping heavily gasping for air and using Willie for leverage. "Good, I really need to try to keep up with sports.", he mumbled more to himself than to anyone else.

Then Willie patted him on his back, which made the guy groan in pain.

"Nick get up. Don't be so rude to my acquaintance.", Willie laughed, grinning at Alex as if it was usual business to cradle unathletic boys in his arms.

Not that Alex was jealous or something. Nick, apparently the intruder's name, got up like a wind-up doll.

Putting his slipped hat back on his head, he smiled at Alex. "Ah, not Cruise anymore. Collecting more ordinary victims, I see." He joked.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say ordinary.", Willie disagreed, flashing a teasing smile towards Alex. Feeling flustered, Alex laughed nervously. "Hahahah." 

_Get it together, Mayflower._

"Mmh." Nick put on a judgmental face. "Anyway, we need to hurry. If Carrie sends me one more SMS I will get a breakdown. It was very nice meeting you,..."

He was clearly waiting for anyone to fill in Alex's name, so Alex quickly answered: "Alex." "Alex", just as Willie volunteered.

"Okay, Alex it is.", Nick concluded, chuckling, while Alex got beet-red from one to five. Damn, his pale skin. His blush didn't ease down as Willie observed him closely, slightly biting his bottom lip. "See you around, hotdog.", he finally said, letting Nick pull him down the street leaving a complete jittery Alex behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my two boys Nick and Willie. :) 
> 
> Send me a message if you wanna talk about the story or add a comment.


	3. Candidates of July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After bumping into the mysterious stranger, Willie cannot stop thinking about him.  
> Nick definitely knows him and Flynn finally lifts the fog.  
> Unfortunately, things don't get easier. 
> 
> At least, "Candidates of July" has its first gig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, October it is. 
> 
> I am sorry for stuffing this story into a corner. Today I felt inspired, took it out, cradled it in my arms, and wrote chapter three. More is on its way. 
> 
> thanks for sticking up with my bullshit. feel free to write a comment.

The walk to the studio aka Julie’s garage was mostly done in silence. If you erase Nick’s monologue about the stress being Carrie’s manager. “Why couldn’t I be Julie’s manager? Oh, wait. Yes, I know why! I ain’t no Flynn.”

Willie didn’t comment. Lost in his thought, he couldn’t keep up with Nick’s words running a marathon.

The handsome blonde from before haunted his every being. Though his board had gotten a hit, Willie couldn’t care less. Hell, he would sacrifice every board he possessed. God, he couldn’t stop thinking. The L.A sun didn’t even compare to shining eyes… and this cute awkward smile...

Suddenly, the playback of Nick’s inner thoughts was not there anymore. In fact, the little blonde stood lost on the corner where they had to turn right to be at the Molinas.

Rolling the last few meters to his friend, Willie smiled insecurely at him. “Dude, what’s up? Mrs. Smith does not know that we ruined her garden dwarves, does she?”

Nick waved it off. “No, I am thinking about this guy. Something that you have been doing quite recently.” In Nick’s words lay no reproach, just a light mocking. Which was typical for him. Willie chuckled. “Gotta say this dude lives rent-free in my head.”

“Well, you live rent-free at my house, so. Not that I mind. But it bucks me I know this boy.”

Slinging his arm around the smaller guy Willie dragged him over to where the pop music was playing loudly. “I wouldn’t mind to know him better. That’s for sure.”

“Carrie, for the last time: I will not wear this!” Julie didn’t get angry often, but right now, she might turn into a hulk if no one interfered.

With a pink, tight dress in her hand, she looked rather harmless than calamitous. Willie used Nick as a human shield, and Nick held Willie’s board hesitantly in his grip.

Their hope that Flynn would help them out of the drama was not fulfilled. Apparently, she had to head home. For whatever reasons.

“Julie, I get that you rather wear a potato sack given your style, but when you and I want to work together, you have to improve that grey mouse thing.” Carrie snickered. As she caught the boys hidden in a corner, she dragged them down with her. “Boys, what would you say: this dress clearly suits our Julie.”

"Well, I think Julie should wear what she likes.", Willie answered honestly.

Even as Nick looked at him as if he had opened the gates of hell. "Dude, don't wake the dragon.", he whispered.

Just as Flynn stumbled into the studio. "Home skillets, I've got some 411!"

She hurried to the radio, that stood in the corner and put on the local radio sender. Before Carrie could protest, Flynn made a "talk to the hand gesture" that kept her quiet.

Curiously, Julie was now leaning onto Flynn as Nick crossed legged in front of the little radio. Willie joined them, his thoughts needed distraction. Just Carrie remained where she was.

**It's now or never!**

_Okay, I think my grandma has lost her deafness, this single slew. Brand new and so fantastic. With their new single "Now or never", Sunset Curve has already stolen our music hearts and lets us wonder what's in store. If you don't know who I am talking about, you should definitely listen to us more. But I don't want you to die stupid. So, here's all there is to know about Sunset Curve: The rockband contains four members. With its lead singer Luke Pattinson and bassist Reggie Brixton as well as rhythm guitarist Bobby Wilson, they already have a great string together. Though, Drummer Alex Mayflower is really out there making us tap our feet and getting the courage to ask the one person out we're dreaming of. Today they are playing their first gig at the Hollywood Ghost Club under their first record deal with Covington Rechords. So, if you're free you should definitely check them out. I mean their music._

After the enthusiastic moderator had ended their praising, Flynn turned around with the CD of the one and only Sunset Curve.

Faster than anything living Nick sprang from his seat and grabbed it. "Oh my god. This is the guy!!" He held the CD like a holy grail and shoved it right into Willie's face. Not used to Nick's giddiness, the others could just witness as Willie's eyes got huge.

"What? This is him?" Willie couldn't believe it.

On the cover of Sunset Curve was definitely the handsome and breathtaking guy from before.

"I knew it!", Nick cried out and hugged both Flynn and Julie. As he tried to do the same to Carrie, she threw him one look and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wait, you know Sunset Curve?", Julie asked. Her fight with Carrie was forgotten for now.

Scattered, Willie grabbed his hair absently as if it could stop him from freaking out. "No, I mean kind of. I bumped into him on the boulevard."

"Who's he?"

"Alex, the drummer. Oh god. I ran the drummer from Sunset Curve over."

"Well, Tom Cruise might get competition.", Nick joked, his grin so freaking over his whole face.

"That's not... I." For once, Willie didn't know what to say.

But Flynn did. "Whatever is going on here, I need you to listen up. Fortunately, I could pull a view strings and booked us as the pre-band. Candidates of July has its first gig!"

"I never agreed on that name.", Carrie's complaints got carried away just as Julie started naming potential songs. A wild discussion followed. Unimportant for Willie, being responsible for the choreography if necessary, thus important for Nick and Flynn.

The teens got interrupted as Carlos entered the garage. "Face first full charge. Electric hammer to the heart", he hummed, a bit of an air guitar spicing it up. "It's dinnertime.", he announced to the group. As he walked out again, he added: "Can you get me an autograph?"

Julie laughed, nodding she and the others followed her brother. Left alone, Willie couldn't really sort all of this out. Sure, knowing the guy's name made it a lot easier to track him down. But did it have to be a famous drummer?

Moving his skateboard up and down, he tried to ignore the feeling in his chest. Something was telling him that nothing about his would be easy. Julie's call: "Get your ass here, Willie! My dad does not allow us to start until all family members are seated at the table. And Carrie's almost done frowning down the broccoli." set the deal. Overthinking would be delayed until tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I am no expert regarding boybands, record labels, or anything like that. As I kid I watched "Big Time Rush", but I doubt that's a reliable source...  
> So if you have any suggestions send me a message.  
> All of the characters tagged will appear in later chapters. :)  
> I am not a native speaker so I am sure there will be mistakes.


End file.
